The Inumimi's Tail
by Lavish22
Summary: I've been imprisoned by my parents since I was born a Nekomimi. I haven't seen anything except for our house and the trees outside my window. After narrowly escaping, I'm free and want to belong with others like myself. If they even exist.


_**This was inspired by a mix of boredom, a lack of focus, and this: watch?v=MN9DNB8IwV0 . Sorry for the harsh language, but that's just her character. Hope you enjoy otherwise.**_

 _ **Onwards~**_

The Inumimi's Tail~  
I remember those years locked away. They were boring, and every second felt like it was its own year. It seemed never-ending, like I would always be there, aging hardly at all. No matter how old I became, I was always little Kisama.

Such a horrible name, I know. I had no idea what it meant until I left. 'You bastard' it said. Comforting to discover how low your parents look down at you.

Why did they hate me? Why was I stuck indoors for so long? These might mirror your thoughts right about now. What you should be asking is _how_ I managed to escape that purgatory. _How_ I got out into the real world. _How_ I survived without a mother or father or any relatives for so long.

This little fuck lived through it all, never yielding to those who sought to shove me into the dirt. How about them apples? You should know I'm a girl, if you couldn't tell.

Let the story begin!

I sat on my bed; head bowed and back hunched forwards. My hands lay in my lap, folded neatly on top of one another as I stared down at them, eyes hollow and dim. Smiling was in short supply –it always was-.

The sun was sinking beyond my visibility, taking refuge below my window frame, which was nailed shut. My room was a mess, a result of the fight I had just been in. Mother caught me eating one of the stale slices of bread in the pantry. My cheek was red and swollen, cuts and bruises spotted my arms, neck, shoulders, and legs. A large 'y' welled up on my right thigh from the leather belt that had slammed painfully against my skin. It throbbed, but I was used to such injuries. Even my furry gray ears hurt from being pulled this way and that, and my tail, too, dealt with its helping of tugging.

Did I forget to mention I'm Nikomimi? You know, a cat/human hybrid. I understand normal people don't believe in creatures like me, but I could hardly imagine humans without some variation of Kemonomimi characteristics. The only people I can think of without such traits are my parents. They're the only ones that I've ever seen or talked to. The reason I haven't set foot outside is because of what I was. They called me a disappointment and a burden. All I was good for was cleaning the house.

When I get into trouble, they put me in my room, leaving no way for me to get out. The door's reinforced oak wood, and it's the only one that leads to the rest of the house. I did, however, have a bathroom available to me seeing as they were conjoined together. It was probably only there to ensure I don't resort to peeing on the floor.

As it became darker around me, I slowly stood up, wobbling on my feet. I was dizzy from the lack of food in my stomach. They should be bringing me dinner right now, but after arguments like that, I was lucky if they thought about not feeding me, but they usually ignored the question all together. Sighing heavily, I swayed over to the glass to look out at the world beyond. Gently, as if i was afraid of being bitten, I placed a palm on the cool reflective surface.

Would I ever be allowed outdoors, even if it's for just a few minutes?

The last of the sun's rays were blocked by the expanse of woods on all sides of our home. The birds chirped loud enough for my sensitive hearing to catch it. I smiled softly, closing my silver orbs and resting my forehead to my window as well. Softly so as not to disturb Mother and Father, I hummed their melody back to them, imagining the sound was people talking to me with music instead of words.

"Your voice is velvet and silk materials to my ears

"And I forget all their leers.

"To be alone with your eternal song

"Is what one should truly long.

"Should you cry about the Sun's harsh light,

"Just know I hear your plight.

"To be with thee, my one and only,

"I dare say, I'll never be lonely.

"Soft crying face, please allow me the grace

"Should you call my name tonight, I'll race

"And hold you to my heart, so close and tight

"Whispering comforting vows until there is no sight

"Of so much as a single tear.

"All of this for you, my dear."

Finished singing my old lullaby, I pushed away from the glass, throat sore from all the crying. It was something I made up to stop myself from breaking open the window and running away in search of somewhere I could be accepted.

I lay back down on the lumpy mattress, slipping under the rough cover that was my blanket. Staring at the ceiling to watch the shadows dance, I yawned wide before slipping into restless sleep.


End file.
